


Apiculture

by Bumblebrain



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream Kisses, Morning Kisses, My First Work in This Fandom, New Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebrain/pseuds/Bumblebrain
Summary: Yang has a crush on Blake. And when an opportunity presents itself, she makes the best of it.





	1. Sleepwalking

Yang stood in front of Blake’s door, working up the courage to knock.  _ It’s no big deal,  _ she thought.  _ Just gotta talk with my  _ good buddy  _ Blake is all.  _ She took a deep breath and finally managed three, solid raps on the wood. She heard rustling from inside, and a moment later the door swung open, revealing a bleary-eyed Blake. “Mmm?” she asked.

 

“I’ve got a slight problem. Ruby took my bed and she kicks like crazy in her sleep. Rustles the covers— it’s a whole thing. I couldn’t sleep.” She brandished a sleeping bag. “Do you mind if I sleep here for the night?”

 

Blake shook her head. “Sure thing.” she murmured. She gestured at the sleeping bag. “And you don’t need that. I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

 

Yang shook her head. “No, that’s—”

 

Blake smiled. “Just take the bed, Yang. It’s OK. Sleeping on the floor isn’t the end of the world. I’ll take the sleeping bag if it’ll make you feel better.” Yang wanted to object, but Blake’s bed did look comfy. Before she knew it, she was drifting off on top of the covers. As she fell slowly towards sleep, a smile crossed her face.  “G’night, Blake,” said Yang, her voice muffled by the pillow.

 

“Good night” came the response from the floor. Blake fell asleep first, and Yang noted with some incredulity that the other Huntress was purring quietly as she breathed. Yang’s smile stayed with her as unconsciousness pulled her down.

 

Yang woke slowly as hints of sunlight wormed their way into the room. She kept still, with her eyes closed for a while, relishing the warm feeling of the blankets on top of her—

_ Blankets? _ Yang thought, confused. It was the middle of summer. Why was she sleeping under the blankets? Yang opened her eyes. In front of her, a hand dangled. Yang’s eyes widened as she heard the quiet purring coming from just above her. She drew her vision upwards and saw Blake, sprawled across her back in a deep sleep. Yang felt her face get hot. Had Blake decided to join Yang in the middle of the night? Yang certainly wouldn’t have minded, but there was no way. Right?  _ And yet... _ Yang thought, still staring at Blake. She tried to carefully dislodge herself from Blake, but as soon as she started to move, the black-haired Huntress began to stir. Yang drew a sharp intake of breath, unsure of what to do. In that indecision, Blake woke up.

 

“Mmph. Wh— Yang?” She stammered, blinking awake.

“Hey,” Yang said, letting out a nervous chuckle. “You sleep well?” 

 

Blake’s eyes opened wide. “Oh!” she exclaimed. She rolled off the bed. “I’m— I’m really sorry.” she stammered. “Sometimes— I sleepwalk. And I just—” she let out a long sigh.

 

Yang did her best to play it off. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ll just— I’ll head out, huh?” She pointed to the door, and Blake nodded.

 

“OK” 

 

Yang stood from the bed and made her way out into the hallway. And only once she was back in her dorm did she let a giddy laugh echo around the room.

That day, partly to Yang’s relief, and partly to her dismay, Ruby agreed to get out of her room. She passed Blake in the hallway once, but the other girl focused on her shoes as she passed. Yang sighed and kept walking.

 

When night fell, Yang returned to her own bed and drifted off to sleep. Late in the night, she heard Blake’s soft purring once again.  _ Dreaming of Blake _ , she thought, half awake. It wasn’t the first time.  _ That’s nice. _ She shifted, hugging closer to the pillow, and felt her body collide with something. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the still, sleeping face of Blake. Ruby must have left the door unlocked, she realized.  _ Lucky me _ . Yang thought. She slid closer to her fellow student, when Blake began to stir. Yang quickly closed her eyes, moving back. She heard Blake shift, freeze, roll out of Yang’s bed, and rush down the hallway. Once Yang was certain she was gone, she got up and stretched, warm delight radiating across her body.

 

Yang didn’t see Blake that day, but her thoughts were occupied with the dark-haired girl. Over the course of half-heard classes, a simple plan began to form in her mind. It was torture waiting for nightfall. But finally the sun set over Beacon Academy, and Yang went to bed with the door unlocked.

 

Yang woke, a nervous fluttering igniting in her stomach as she heard the familiar purring. She opened her eyes and again saw Blake sleeping there.  _ So far so good. _ She thought. She snuggled closer to Blake, and eventually, the Huntress began to wake up.

 

“Yang...” Blake murmured. Her eyes fluttered open. She gasped, seeing Yang was awake. Yang leaned across the bed.

 

“Don’t leave.” She said.

 

“I really should-” Blake stopped as Yang kissed her. “Mmph!” she continued in surprise. For a moment, Blake was stiff, and Yang was terrified the other girl would pull away. But then the tension was gone and Blake softened into the curves of Yang’s body.

 

“Mmph” Yang responded, pulling closer to Blake and wrapping her arms around her. 

 

After a while, they pulled apart. “So,” said Yang, twirling a finger through Blake’s hair, “you’ve been sleepwalking, huh?”

“Uh— yeah,” said Blake, dazed and smiling.

 

“That’s not good. You might hurt yourself!” Yang said with a sly grin on her face. She drew Blake into another embrace. “I guess you’ll just have to sleep here. For your own safety.”

 

“I guess so,” Blake said, nestling her head in Yang’s neck.

 

_ No training today _ , Yang thought, feeling sleep wash over her again.  _ Just me and Blake. Lucky me.  _ She drifted off to the sound of Blake’s calm purring.


	2. Sleepyheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake share some quality time. With only a minor interruption.

Judging by the light outside, Yang guessed it was around midday when she awoke. Normally, she could just check her Scroll for the time, but now she didn’t dare, lest the harsh light wake Blake’s sleeping form. So now she merely waited.  _ Could be worse _ , Yang thought. The dorms were totally quiet— likely everyone was either sleeping in or out training— and she was grateful for Blake’s purring to punctuate the sound of blood rushing through her ears. Yang drew her eyes away from the filtered light of the curtained window and looked down at Blake herself. Sometime between the morning and now, her feline companion had drawn herself up closer to Yang, curling more into her team member’s form.  _ This is much better than her sleeping on top of me _ , Yang observed.

 

A summer breeze disturbed the willowy curtains over the window, letting a ray of hot, blinding sunlight into the room. It flashed over the bed before the curtains settled again. As Yang rubbed her eyes of spots, she noticed Blake was beginning to stir. Her purring trailed off and her eyes fluttered open, unfocused. “Huh?” she moaned sleepily, rolling towards the window which had woken her. She screwed her eyes shut, then opened them again, twisting away from the light. “Y- Yang?” she tried again, a little more cognizant. “What—” a sleepy smile spread across her face, which Yang couldn't help but return. “Oh. Right.” Blake remembered, pulling herself back towards Yang.

 

“You didn’t sleepwalk this time.” Yang observed.

Blake nodded. “Yeah. Cause I’m already here. What time is it, anyway?” She murmured into Yang’s neck. The Huntress felt her hair stand up as the vibrations made their way along her body. 

 

“I’ll— I’ll check.” Yang stammered, feeling her face turn red in spite of her best efforts. She was glad that the curtains had settled the room back into dusk. She reached over Blake, grabbing her Scroll. She pulled it open, the white light forcing Yang to squint for a moment as her eyes adjusted. “Around noon,” she said before she’d opened her eyes again. She was pleased to see once she did that the time in the corner read  12:11 .

 

“Wow,” Blake said, pulling herself up so her face was level with Yang’s. “Should we... get up? I mean, do you want to do something today?”

 

Yang leaned in so her nose touched Blake’s. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to," she whispered. "My schedule’s free. How about yours?”

 

Blake nodded. “Empty. Although, there is one thing I want to do.”

 

“And what’s that?” Yang asked with a mischievous grin. Her smile was swallowed up as Blake moved in. She pulled back after a brief exchange. “You’re getting the hang of that,” Yang said, her lips still tingling as her smile returned, “but I hope that’s not all you wanted to do it.” Blake shook her head wordlessly, leaning in again. If the moment had gone on forever, it would have been too short for Yang. She took in every sensation, determined to make this the best one yet. 

 

She heard the quiet rustling of fabric, both of the sheets and of her and Blake’s pajamas as their bodies pulled together. She felt Blake’s legs curling tight in pattern with her own, interlocking them, drawing them closer, never to pull apart, never, never, never—

 

There was a knock at the door. Blake pulled away in surprise, and Yang let out a small gasp. Without realizing it, she’d been holding her breath. She reached out for Blake instinctively as the other Huntress moved. Then the knocking processed and took precedence. 

 

“Yang?” Ruby’s voice came from the other side of the door. “Are you in there?” Yang’s eyes widened. Reluctantly, she untangled herself from Blake. 

 

“One second!” she called. “I’m— I’m getting dressed!” She stood up, motioning to Blake, then to the closet. Blake gave her a dubious look, which grew only slightly less so when Yang gave her best  _ please? _ smile. But Blake got up, being careful not to make a sound, and sneaked over to the closet. She squeezed herself between Yang’s clothes and pulled the door shut slowly. Once she was certain Blake was totally hidden, Yang went to her dorm’s door and pulled it open. Ruby was standing there, fully dressed and awake.

 

“Hey, have you seen Blake?” Ruby asked. Yang’s eyes darted to the closet before she could stop herself. Luckily, Ruby didn’t seem to notice. 

 

“Nope!” Yang said, trying to sound upbeat, but not  _ too _ upbeat. “Why? Are you looking for her?” Yang realized the stupidity of the question only after she’d asked it.

 

Ruby nodded excitedly. “Yeah. I thought of a really great cat pun last night, and I wanted to tell it to her. But she’s not in her room, which is weird cause all her stuff is there, including her clothes—”

  
“Mmm.” Yang said, trying to speed the conversation along. “Well if I spot her, I’ll let her know you’re—”

 

“Hang on,” Ruby said looking at Yang’s face more closely in the dim light. “Are you... blushing? And I thought you said you were changing, but you’re still in your pajamas!”

 

Yang fumbled for an excuse. “Oh,” she said, looking down at her clothes, “Well... even with the window open it got pretty warm last night, like really  _ really _ warm, so I figured “hey, why not!’, and slept in my underwear.” There was a small noise from the closet. Thankfully, Ruby didn’t seem to notice that either, and Yang's explanation seemed to satisfy her. 

 

“Yeah, it was  _ way _ too hot last night, you’re right. I thought I was gonna melt!” Ruby said, drooping over to mimic such a fate. She straightened, then continued. “So you’ll let me know if you see Blake?”

 

Yang nodded quickly. “Will do!” she was definitely too upbeat now, she thought. “See you later!”

 

Ruby nodded in response. “OK!” she answered before turning away and walking down the hallway. Yang closed her door and sighed, relieved. She heard the closet door slide open and saw Blake step out. She pushed aside one of Yang’s shirts, causing it to fall to the ground. Blake knelt, reaching for it, but Yang held out a hand to stop her. “I’ll get it later” she said. Blake stood and crossed the room, hitting the light switch on the way. Reaching Yang’s bed, she sat on the corner.

 

“Not that I’m ungrateful for you saving me from  _ another _ awful cat pun,” she said as Yang sat beside her, “but why did you do that? I understand you not wanting your sister walking in on us making out, but you should probably mention that we’re...” she searched for the right word. “...together, I guess. And we are  _ together _ , right? This isn’t just a thing where I hang out in your bed and we make out, right? Because I think I really do like you Yang. I like you a lot, and I want this to be more than that.” 

 

Yang nodded earnestly. “It will be. And yes, we are  _ together _ , Blake, so there’s no need to worry about that.” she slid closer to Blake, giving her a sincere look. “And I will tell Ruby. Eventually. But you don’t know how she can get about these sorts of things. When she finds out, she’s gonna  _ freak _ out— in a good way. But when Ruby freaks out about something, she tells everyone. I can bet you she’s already started with that cat pun.” Blake’s ears drooped at that. “So before my sister becomes a one-woman gossip column—” Yang spread her hands dramatically, as if she were highlighting some invisible sign, “all us, all the time, I want things to be quiet for a little while. Of course, if you want me to tell her I will. It’s not that I  _ don’t _ want people to know, it’s just that for a while it’s gonna be pretty hectic, and I figured you might want to have things be quiet for a while, cause you like things to be quiet in general and—” she stopped, noticing Blake was smiling. “What?” she asked.

 

Blake shook her head. “Nothing,” she said. “I just like watching you ramble.”

 

Yang pouted. “What? I don’t ramble!” Blake’s smile grew wider at that.

 

“Sure thing, ‘Miss Sleeps-in-Her-Underwear’.”

 

Yang crossed her arms. “Well, I had to think of something!” Yang’s eyes narrowed as she realized something. “You like watching me get annoyed, too, don’t you?”

 

Blake’s smile never wavered as she said, “I never noticed it until now, but your nose crinkles up when you get all defensive, and it looks cute.”

 

Yang laughed. “You really mean that?”

 

“Mmm-hmm.”

 

“So you like watching me ramble,  _ and _ you like watching me deny I ramble. Is there anything you don’t like watching me do?”

  
Blake shrugged. “I guess it’s possible. It hasn’t happened yet though.” Yang felt her face grow hot again, thrown off by Blake’s forwardness. The dark-haired Huntress moved closer, resting her head against Yang’s shoulder. “I appreciate you thinking of me, but I’d rather have people know. It would feel weird going on in secret for more than a little while.” She looked up at Yang, meeting her eyes. “I think we can have today though.”

 

“I can get behind that,” Yang said, putting her arm around Blake. “You’re right, though. It would be weird hiding it. And it’d probably just make Ruby mad when she found out.” A spark went off in Yang’s brain. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “And if we kept it a secret, we wouldn’t be able to go on dates, either!”

 

A wry smile spread across Blake’s face. “Dates?” she asked innocently. “And where would we go, do you think?”

  
Yang returned the grin. “Well, now that you mention it...”


	3. A Pretty Cool Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang knows just the place for her first date with Blake. And it's such a sweet gesture, too.

Yang stood against the wall, absently watching passersby through her sunglasses. The sun’s heat was out in full force and Yang would be glad to get inside soon. She glanced to the left and saw a familiar figure approaching.

 

Blake gave a friendly wave as she walked. She was dressed in a cool white shirt, and her black hair unfurled down her back. Yang flicked her sunglasses up and returned the wave, smiling. “Hey!” Yang called. “Sorry I couldn’t walk with you here. Ruby is  _ awful _ at planning stuff out.”

 

Blake waved her hand. “Don’t worry about it.” She put her hands on her hips, looking up at the sign above Yang’s head that read  _ Cherry on Top _ in bright, round letters. “What is this place? I haven’t seen it before.”

 

Yang clapped her arm around Blake’s shoulder, surprised to find that being close to Blake still sent an ecstatic shock through her system. “It’s new!” the blonde Huntress said. “I think you’re gonna like it, though. C’mon!” Yang stepped forward, pulling the glass door open and walking inside. She let out a loud sigh as the chilled air of the ice cream shop washed over her. She turned back and grinned as she saw Blake’s face light up as the Huntress’ eyes scanned over the rows of ice cream that filled the wide counter at the other end of the room. A young man stood behind the counter, looking over the different flavors. 

 

“What can I get you both?” he asked as the two women entered. Yang took a seat at one of the tables as Blake rushed forward towards the counter.

 

“I’ll have what she’s having. She’s something of an expert.”

  
It was true; Blake’s love of ice cream was unbounded, and once Yang heard that _Cherry on Top_ was going to be opening in Vale, she knew nowhere else would be better for the date.

 

After intense deliberation, Blake settled on two bowls of vanilla. She brought them back to the table and set them down with a  _ clink _ , spoons dug into the pure white scoops.

 

“Figured you’d be a fan of vanilla,” Yang said, twirling her spoon in the dessert.

 

Blake cocked her head. “Why’s that?”, she asked.

 

Yang gulped down a spoonful of ice cream, winced as the cold shot through her brain, then said, “It matches your color scheme.”

 

Blake laughed. “What? You think I like vanilla just because— you have to give me more credit than that!”

 

Yang gave a sympathetic smile. “Please. You, me, and everyone else at Beacon would rather die than mess with our colors.”

 

Blake opened her mouth to object, then merely sighed and swallowed some ice cream.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while after that, merely enjoying each other’s company (and the ice cream). Yang reached the end of her dessert first, and Blake a moment later. Yang watched with an unconscious smile on her face as her girlfriend savored the last bite of the ice cream.  _ God, she’s cute _ . The thought came unbidden and, possessed by an urge, she leaned across the table and kissed Blake, tasting the sweet remnant of vanilla on her lips. Blake returned Yang’s smile as she pulled away.

 

“So, no more secrets?” Blake asked.

 

Yang shook her head. “No more secrets,” she assented.

 

“Well, that’s good,” Blake said, looking over Yang’s shoulder. Yang turned in her seat, following Blake’s gaze to—

 

“Weiss?”

 

The pale Huntress stood in the doorway to the shop, her mouth agape. Yang smiled weakly. “We were going to tell you—”

 

“ _ Going _ to tell me?” Weiss' voice rose in pitch. She scraped a chair along the floor, setting it down with a heavy  _ clang _ . “Oh, you’re  _ going _ to tell me alright.” Weiss sat in the chair, leaning forward.

 

Yang looked across the table at Blake, but her fellow Huntress merely shrugged. Yang sighed and turned back to Weiss. “So apparently Blake sleepw—”

 

“Dontstartthere,” Blake muttered, looking down into her empty ice cream bowl.

 

“What’s the matter?” Weiss asked.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Yang interjected. “To make a long story short: I’d had a crush on Blake for a long time and I—” she looked back at Blake, “asked her out, and she said yes! Not much to tell, sorry.”

  
Weiss crossed her arms, disappointed. “Fine,” she said. “I won’t pry. But you know you aren’t going to get off with Ruby that easily.”

 

“I know,” Yang said. 

 

“I mean it. She is going to  _ freak _ .”

  
“I know”

 

“I know you know,” Weiss said, standing up from the table. “I’m just saying. Well... I guess I’ll get my ice cream somewhere else. You two have fun!”

 

“Uh huh.” Yang and Blake said in unison. Weiss turned and walked out the door. Yang and Blake watched as she walked off, then breathed a unified sigh of relief as the turned a corner and out of sight.

 

“That could have been worse,” Yang said, relieved.

 

“Dear god, how?” Blake said, burying her head in her hands in mock despair.

 

“Well, I could have told her what  _ actually _ happened,” Yang said.

 

“Right,” Blake said. “That would have been worse. We would  _ never _ have lived that down.”

 

“Well,  _ I _ never did anything, technically,” Yang said. She leaned back in her chair, relaxing as she fell into her usual banter, Weiss’ intrusion already forgotten. “You were the one who took the initiative.”

 

Blake scowled playfully. “Mmhm? But when you said you had a crush on me for a “long time”... how long are we talking?” Blake leaned forward, her face hungry for the answer. Yang was surprised to feel herself blush under the intense gaze.

 

“Honestly?”

  
“Honestly.”

 

“Since we became team RWBY. As we were all standing there, sweating under those lights, all I could think was “Put me with my sister. And put me with Blake.”

 

Blake’s face lit up, and she laughed. Now her face had become a deep red. “You’re  making that up!” she said.

 

Yang shook her head and leaned in close. “I’m not,” she murmured. “This has been a long time coming.”

  
Blake leaned forward as well, until the amber eyes and dark hair filled Yang’s vision. “Has it lived up to your expectations?” She asked softly. Yang could still smell the vanilla on her breath.

 

“A million times over. And today isn’t even over yet.”

 

Blake tilted her head. “What do you mean?” she asked.

 

Yang grinned from ear to ear. “Why don’t we try something with a little more... excitement?”


	4. Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has a surprise for Blake. But a greater shock awaits them both.

“Where are we going?”

“I’m not going to ruin the surprise!”

“This doesn’t seem very exciting.”

“Well, just you wait, spoilsport!”

The Huntresses’ laughter bounced around the high, arching ceiling of the empty Beacon hallway.

“In all seriousness,” Blake continued, “where _are_ we going? I don’t think I’ve ever been down these halls.”

Yang shrugged. “I’m not surprised. This is that wing they just built. They don’t use a lot of it yet, but all the rooms are finished including—” Yang stopped in front of a set of double doors. She checked the room number, then exclaimed, “—this one!” She turned back to Blake, grinning. “You ready?” she asked, placing her hand on the doorknob with a flourish.

“I’ll admit, you’ve done a fine job with the buildup.” Blake sighed. “Alright, let’s see it!”

Yang’s smile widened, and she turned the knob.

It was locked.

“Damnit!” Yang exclaimed. Blake put a hand over her mouth, shaking with silent laughter. “It was unlocked the last time!”

 

“Do you—” Blake swallowed a chuckle. “Do you have a plan B?”

 

Yang regained some of her composure. “I _always_ have a plan B. C’mon!” She took Blake’s hand and rushed down another hallway, her girlfriend in tow. The pair came to another door which looked to lead into the same room. Yang placed her hand on the knob. “Now, this door—” she drew in a breath and turned the handle, “—is unlocked!” She swung the door open, and the two women stepped inside. They found themselves in a small locker room, illuminated only for a moment before the door closed with a heavy _clang!_ Yang jumped, reaching out for Blake in the darkness. She found the Huntress and pulled her close. “Just a reflex, sorry,” Yang said, loosening her grip on Blake’s shoulders.

 

“It’s OK,” came Blake’s voice from the dark. Yang heard Blake take a step forward and she was pulled into a kiss. Blake’s arm draped across her shoulder and tapped across the wall behind her, looking for the light switch. She found it, and the room was illuminated. Yang closed her eyes and held the kiss for a moment longer before pulling back.

“And what was that for?” Yang asked, smiling.

 

Blake shrugged. “I wanted to make you feel better. And it had been a while.”

 

Yang glanced at her Scroll. “It’s been seven, _maybe_ eight minutes.”

 

Blake nodded. “Exactly. That’s too long. But I guess I can wait until after we get to whatever you wanted to show me.”

 

Yang gave a look of mock disappointment. “No no no! If you feel like you have to, I won’t stop you. But let’s get down to business. This way!”

 

Yang and Blake wound through the locker room before coming to another door. Yang was worried it would be locked again— she would never live that down —but luckily for her pride, the knob turned and the door opened. The room beyond was lit by the sunlight which flooded in from the massive, arching windows that lined the far wall. The room was a gauntlet of raised platforms, swinging obstacles, and hanging targets. A bright blue mat covered every surface. It was a silent beast, ready to surge to life.

 

“A new training range,” Blake breathed.

 

“Uh huh!” Yang exclaimed. “And we’re going to be the first students at Beacon to run it! And you know what else we can do?”

 

Blake looked over. “What?” she had an excited expression on her face that made Yang’s stomach flutter. Her thoughts deserted her.

 

“Uh— we can race it!” Yang said, her trademark confidence returning. “If you think you can beat me, of course.”

 

Blake looked skeptical. “ _If_ I can beat you? Your sense of humor is improving, Yang.”

 

Yang crossed her arms. “Yeah? Let’s do it, then! I’ll start it up right now!”

 

“You’re on.”

 

Before long it was ready, and the Huntresses stood poised at the start of the course. The room rumbled with hidden mechanisms seconds from letting loose. Yang wanted to look over at Blake, but she forced herself to focus. She knew some people might have let their girlfriend win. It was the gracious thing to do. Yang wasn’t going to do that. She was going to _win_.

 

Three chimes counted down to start. The final note sounded, and Yang pushed off, leaping into the gauntlet. She landed on a square platform and used her momentum to bound further ahead. As she sailed through the air, she heard a motor activate and saw a large hammer swing down towards the ceiling towards her. Yang smiled, sparing a thought for her friend Nora before twisting in midair around the flying obstacle. She found herself facing back towards the hammer, and in a moment of inspiration lashed out with her fists, focusing her exhilaration into a point of white-hot anger. Her Semblance flared and the strength of the blow sent her soaring forward along the course. She realigned herself as she flew and caught a glimpse of Blake diving between a pair of blunt, scything blades. Then she hit another platform and was running again. The end of the course was in sight. One step, two, a leap over a whirling staff. Her whole body stretched towards the other side. Then her feet connected and she stumbled, rolling over on the soft mat.

 

Yang felt herself strike something and roll on top of it, landing on her stomach. She heard a groan of pain from below her. Blinking her vision clear, Yang found her face aligned with a wincing Blake. Yang started to push herself up, but then her eyes met Blake’s and she found herself frozen. The two stared at each other, held in a moment of stillness, in sharp contrast to the fierce excitement of the race.

 

Then, for no reason at all, Yang snorted, putting a hand over her mouth to cover the laugh. But it was too late. Blake started to shudder, only holding in her laughter for a moment before it burst out of her in great waves. Yang cracked, falling back down onto Blake, letting out loud, howling laughter into the mat. She felt herself running out of breath immediately, her laughs punctuated by sharp, breathy intakes of air. She had to stop herself, she thought, pulling herself up. She cupped Blake’s face in one hand and kissed her. Their laughter, now muffled, tapered off as the two sunk into the familiar routine. They held like that for a while, Yang feeling Blake’s hands run through her long golden hair. She ran her own hands along Blake’s cheek and under her chin, pressing herself closer until she could feel every motion of Blake’s body against hers.

 

They pulled apart, eventually, reluctantly. “I won,” Blake mumbled with that same, happy-stunned smile. Yang felt her heart jump. She nodded at Blake. She wanted to say something simple. _Yeah,_ or _I noticed_. She opened her mouth to speak—

 

“ _What?!”_ came a voice from her right. Both Huntresses looked over, eyes wide. Yang waved, processing how monumentally screwed she was.

 

“Hey, sis.”


	5. Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has some explaining to do. And Ruby has puns.

Yang wanted Ruby to say something, but she didn’t think it was going to happen. Her sister had been standing there slackjawed for a while now. She’d come through a door on the other side of the course, one Yang hadn’t even noticed. But she was here now, staring wide-eyed and frozen. Yang took a deep breath and stood up, fixing her hair and straightening her clothes. She could feel her face getting hot, but she forced herself to meet Ruby’s gaze. Some semblance of composure regained, she strode forward and took hold of Ruby’s arm. “Can we talk?” Yang said. “Outside?”

 

Ruby nodded. “Sounds good,” she said in a high voice. Yang started walking, dragging her sister behind her. The pair moved into the hallway and closed the door behind them. As soon as it shut, Ruby took in a deep breath. Yang recognized this as her charging up a barrage of questions, and slapped a hand over her mouth.

 

“One at a time,” Yang said. Ruby nodded, and Yang removed her hand. “How much did you see?” she asked.

 

Ruby thought for a moment, then said, “What was so funny?”

 

Yang buried her head in her hands. “Oh god.”

 

“So you guys are dating, then?”  


 

Yang sighed, looking back up at her sister. “Yeah. We’ve been dating for around a week now. I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner, but—”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it! I guess you haven’t told Weiss either, right?”

 

Yang tried to keep her face neutral, but she knew she’d failed when she saw the look of indignation come over Ruby’s face. “I can’t believe this! You told Weiss before me?”

 

Yang put her hands up. “I didn’t really tell Weiss. She just kind of... found out. I was going to tell you soon, I swear.”

 

Ruby’s face softened. “Oh, alright. You’re going to tell me now, though, right?”

 

Yang held up a finger and started moving for the door. “Just a second,” she said. “I’ve got to go talk to my _girlfriend_.”

 

Ruby narrowed her eyes. “You’re going to rub this in now, aren’t you?.” Yang turned back, smiled, and kept walking. She stepped back inside the training hall. Blake was sitting cross-legged on the mat, fiddling with her hair. Yang walked over and sat down next to her.

 

“You OK?”

 

Blake nodded. “Yeah. That was just a bit of a shock. How’d she take it?”

 

“Pretty well, I think. I haven’t finished explaining though, cause I wanted to make sure you—”

 

“I’m OK,” Blake interrupted. “Just... kiss me again?” Yang obliged, taking the Huntress’ face in her hands. After she pulled back, Blake was smiling again. “You should probably go talk to your sister now. I’ll be here.”

 

Yang nodded and stood, turning back towards the door. She half expected to see Ruby standing there again, but found the platform mercifully empty. _Not that it matters_ , Yang thought, _Not much left to see after... let’s talk to her._ Yang sighed and pushed the door open. Ruby was leaning against the wall, but she straightened as Yang came out. There was a spark in her eyes, and Yang knew she was going to be a while.

 

Ruby put her hands together, pointing them at Yang. “I want _details._ ”

 

Reluctantly, Yang started at the beginning. She didn’t get very far before Ruby interrupted.

 

“In your  _closet?!_ ” Ruby’s arms were straight by her sides as she stared her sister down.

 

“I know, I know. Not the best metaphor.”  


“That is  _not_ my problem with it!” Ruby took in a deep breath. “But keep going.”

 

Yang managed to get through the rest of it with minimal interruptions. “And you— you saw the rest, so that’s it. Not much more to say.”

 

Ruby didn’t respond. She was chewing on her lower lip, eyes rolled up. Yang could see the gears in her head turning. “What is it?” she asked. She knew she wasn’t going to like what was coming. Ruby took another few moments to think.

 

“You know your bike, Bumblebee?”

 

“Yes...” Yang’s eyes narrowed.

 

“That’s what we should call you two! Bumblebee!” Ruby spread her hands dramatically. Yang crossed her arms. “G— get it?” Ruby asked, “Cause, the black, and the yellow—”

 

“No no, I got it,” Yang deadpanned, “but we’re not doing that. You got any more?” Ruby smiled, and Yang knew she’d made a mistake.

 

“You know why you called your bike Bumblebee?”

 

“Because it matches the color scheme?”  


“Because you like the way the engine purrs.” Ruby beamed, as proud as Yang had ever seen her.

 

“I’m going to kill you,” Yang muttered, rubbing her temples.

 

“Or do you like the _ride_?”

 

“ _That’s it!_ ” Yang shouted. “You’re done; you can leave now.”

 

Ruby frowned. “Oh, come on! I had to think really hard about that one!”

 

“I’ll bet. You done?”

 

Ruby thought for another moment. “For now, yeah. But I’m gonna have a whole list of these by tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks for the warning. I’ll tell Blake to duck and cover.” Yang, with only some exaggeration, was trying to figure out how to best avoid her sister for the rest of her life.

 

Ruby shook her head. “No way. I’ll find you both. I’ll check your closets, too! And when I see you—”

 

Yang looked at her watch. “Don’t you have class right now?”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “Oh crap!” She vanished in a whirl of red petals. Yang slumped in the silence. She wanted to fall over. But she found the energy to turn around and go back into the training range. Blake was standing against the wall now, her eyes roaming across the training range. She looked over as Yang entered.

 

“You’re telling Nora and Ren,” Yang said, moving to stand beside her.

 

“Oh, I think Ruby will take care of the everyone else,” Blake said with a sly smile. “We’re all set. Oh, what was that yelling about?”

 

Yang shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.” She glanced out the high windows, where the sun was sinking below high noon. “You want to head back?” she asked. “I haven’t got class for about an hour.”

 

“I’ve got time.” Blake said. “Let’s go.” she linked her fingers with Yang’s, and the pair made their way down Beacon’s wide, arching hallways. Occasionally, Yang would think of something to say, some quip or clever observation. But when she looked over at Blake, the glowing sun illuminating the lines of her face and sending rays of white through her black hair, she found herself dumbstruck, and so remained quiet the entire walk. Blake was silent too, and Yang caught her casting similar glances. The two walked like that as the sun gently sank towards the horizon.

 

Eventually, they came to Yang’s room and slipped inside. As soon as she entered, what little adrenaline was left in her body was flushed out, and a series of aches and pains washed over her. She groaned and collapsed into her chair. Blake dropped into her lap, eliciting another objection.

 

“What?” Blake asked, cocking her head. “Was that race too much for you?”

 

Yang gave a strained laugh. “Yeah, right. You had the easier side of the course.”

 

“Right. Or did you let me win?”  


Yang’s gasped. “Blake Belladonna! I thought you knew me better than that. I would _never_ let you win.”

 

“So you lost.”

 

“On the harder side of the course!”

 

“So you’ve said. Either way, I still won.”

 

Yang’s composure broke. “Yeah, you did.” she smiled, scratching behind Blake’s ear. The Faunus closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Yang. Yang responded with a kiss, drawing Blake as close as she could. Yang felt her aches, her pains, her worries flow away as she took in this one moment with Blake.

 

When they pulled apart, Yang heard Blake murmur something under her breath. “What did you say?” she asked softly.

 

“I said,” Blake began, more clearly now, “I love you.”

 

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake, considering, the sweet, gentle, quiet Huntress before her. She smiled again.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
